Babysitting Adventures
by lovergurlxox14
Summary: Austin and Ally never thought they would see each other until the first day of first grade, but here there they were in Sam and Cats house glaring at each other. They both knew this was going to be a long summer. Join Austin and Ally through there babysitting adventure with Sam and Cat! Plus other characters! Rated T in later chapters! Couples: Auslly, Seddie and Cat with OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo…I know starting another story, well this idea came to me and I had to post this before anyone stole it so yeah hope you enjoy it! **

**PS Ally and Austin are five and it is summer.**

Ally Pov

"Okay Ally I want you to be on your best behavior." My mom said to me as we stood outside of my new babysitter's house. Mommy said I need babysitter's because she was working today and had no one to watch me.

"Okay mommy!" I said as the door opened and there was a big girl with red hair. My mommy was sending me to a stranger and this girl didn't even look like an adult! The red head girl had on a pink top with a silver butterfly in the middle and black pants.

"Hi, I am so sorry to bug you, but I heard you guys were baby sisters and I need my daughter babysat it is an emergency I will pay you 200 dollars." My mommy said.

"I am sorry but, we are clos-" said the red haired girl.

"Wait did you say 200 dollars?!" A blonde haired girl said coming over to the door wearing black jeans and a blue top under a leather jacket.

"Yup." My mommy said.

"Forget what she said we will do it!" The blonde hair girl said.

"Great, call me if you have any issues. Thank you! Bye Ally, be good!" My mommy said kissing me on the forehead the giving the girls her phone numbered and then she left.

"HI welcome to Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service! I am cat!" Said the red hair girl. I just looked at her afraid to talk to this stranger.

"Hello do you speak English? What your name?" Cat said slowly as if I was baby. I didn't respond.

"Cat, she is not a baby you don't have to talk to her like that!" The blonde girl said.

"Well maybe she an alien from mars. Are you an alien, because we come in peace?" Cat said. Again I didn't respond I just stood there as still as a statue with my backpack on my shoulders. I had to say something or I wouldn't be behaving and mommy would be mad.

"My names Ally and may I please color over there." I said pointing at the table near the kitchen.

"Yeah sure whatever kid we will be watching TV." The blonde girl said. I had to figure out her name.

"What is your name?" I asked the blonde girl.

"Sam." Sam said.

I said nothing else. I walked to the table hopped on to the seat, opened my coloring and started coloring the ballerina.

After I was done coloring I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ding dong. I will get it!" Cat said opening the door. Then I saw a boy with blonde hair. The boy was wearing black jeans with a purple top and blue shoes. The boy looked really familiar. Who was he? Then I saw him wink at me. It was him the boy who had gotten me to talk for the first time in a classroom in kindergarten, but it wasn't in a good way. His name was Austin Moon.

"Hi... really…sure...come...right...in!" I heard cat say only hearing it's and bits of her conversation with Austin's mom.

"Hi goodie goodie." Austin said poking me.

"Am not!"

"Are too! You color inside the lines! Goodie goodie!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No look right there I colored outside the lines." I said pointing to where I made a mistake on the ballerina shoe.

"That is so tiny!" Austin said then grabbed my pink crayon and started scribbling all over my pretty ballerina.

"Stop!" I yelled. He kept scribbling.

"STOP." I yelled again getting Sam's attention. Sam started walking over to us.

"You're in trouble for yelling ha-ha!" Austin whispered to me. I felt tears about to come down my face. No I wasn't going to cry in front of him, but it was too late I saw him looking in my eyes.

"I was joking." He said right before Sam came over to us. I felt the tears drop out my eyes. I was going to get in trouble for the first time in my life.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Sam asked. I froze. Not saying anything. Austin looked at me. Before anyone could say anything Cat came over.

"Sam! Toilet Wars is on! You have to come and watch!" Cat said giggling and pulling her towards the TV.

After they left. I packed up all my coloring stuff and jumped down from the table.

"Where are you going?" Austin said jumping down to stand next to me. I ignored him and walked past the kitchen into the hallway and walked into a room. It was so pretty on one side and scary on the other side. I sat down on the pretty pink bed and saw CAT inside a heart. This must be cats half of the room. I opened my back pack and pulled out my dolls. I started playing with them ignoring the fact Austin was watching.

"Can I play?" Austin asked. I looked at him he didn't look like he was planning something.

"Sure." I said and then he grabbed my Jade Bratz doll.

"Let's play tornado Barbie." Austin said. Then he jumped of the bed and ran out the door. I followed him and I saw he was in the kitchen on top of the counter. Then I saw him crawl over to the blender and drop the bratz doll into the blender and turn it on.

**No one's Pov.**

Cat and Sam had been watching Toilet Wars when they heard a horrible sound. They jumped up and then came into the kitchen. There they saw Ally on the ground staring at a doll in the blender and Austin on the counter watching as the blender destroyed the doll.

"AGHHH!" Cat yelled.

"Whoa kid, nice one!" Sam said high fiving Austin.

"Sam, don't compliment him he just killed that poor doll." Cat said.

"I know and that is why I high-fived him!" Sam said.

"Sam it was wrong!"

"Nah he just wanted to have some fun."

"Sam! What about the Ally girl! Were never going to get 200 dollars if her mom comes back and sees her doll has been murder."

"Calm down we will buy her a new one

"Okay. Yay!" Cat yelled.

"Now you get off the counter and give me the doll." Sam said.

Austin jumped of the counter to see Ally. She looked like she wanted to kill him. He just stood next to her.

"Okay Ally when do you want get your new doll?" Cat asked her. Ally didn't move. Austin clapped his hands in her face she didn't even blink. Ally was traumatized, her doll was killed actually it was murdered by a devil child.

**Austin Pov.**

Ally was being such a baby! It was just a doll. Even though I knew Ally was being a baby I still felt a little guilty. Her eyes looked blank. So I decide to push her to get her to move. It worked she moved over a little.

"Sorry I will take my new doll now please." Ally said quietly shocking everyone. I saw her wipe a few tears away.

"Yay! We're going to TOYS R' US!" Cat yelled. Ally smiled and followed cat outside.

"Yeah you go ima stay here and chat with this kid." Sam said pointing at me. Then Ally and Cat rode away on Cat's pretty pink bike. I looked at Sam expecting her to lecture me.

"Nice on kid! Now you want to see another way to destroy the doll." Sam said pulling out the doll out of her pocket. I looked at her as if she was joking but then I saw she wasn't. Man did I love this babysitter.

After I nodded at Sam she took me to the bathroom. Where she pulled out a black thing that looked like a gun.

"Are you going to kill me I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt Ally doll?!" I said begging she would spare my life.

"Calm down kid it is a hair blow dryer." Sam said.

"Oh I knew that." I said trying to act cool. Sam just rolled her eyes and held up the doll turned on the blow dryer. Nothing happened.

I looked at her with a confused face. "You will see." Sam said. Then she turned the dryer on a hotter setting. I watched fascinated as it melted the dolly face and body. When Sam was done the dolly looked so creepy. We started laughing our butts off.

"Okay last but not least we use the butter sock to pound it to death!" Sam said after laughing.

"Why don't we use a hammer?" I asked.

"The butter sock is harder."

"Okay."

Then we went in the kitchen and Sam opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen sock. I am guessing there was butter in it since Sam called it the 'butter sock'. Then she swung it back and pounded the dolls face.

"Can I try?" I asked watching Sam hit it for the third time.

"Sure kid, just swing it back and hit the doll." Sam said giving me the butter sock. I swung back and missed the first time but then I hit on my second try. We kept hitting the doll until every body part had been disconnected to the doll. So now on the counter was just a bunch of bruised doll parts. Sam and I started laughing again.

"Okay kid go hide this somewhere in your back pack and don't let Cat or Ally see it no matter how much of a crush you have on Ally. Don't let her see it!" Sam said.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ALLY! AUSTIN MOON LIKES NO GIRLS. THEY HAVE COOTIES!" I yelled.

"Don't be so sure kid I saw the way your face lit up when you saw she was here and the way you got sad when you saw her almost cry about the doll you killed and I heard the way you tried to comfort her by saying 'I was joking' when she thought she was in trouble. Also when you hate a girl that means you like them."

"How do you know? I could have been happy to see her so I could prank her and I was sad because I thought I was going to get in trouble. "

"Mama knows her stuff kid and she knows you like Ally."

"Shut up!" I yelled as Sam laughed and went to watch TV. Then I went in the room and put the doll in my backpack.

How dare she think I had a crush on Ally? Ally was a teacher's pet and she had cooties. Just thinking of her made me want to vomit!

**Ally Pov.**

When we got in the store I had totally forgot about the whole Austin killing my doll.

"OMG! SO MANY TOYS!" Cat yelled dragging me over to the dolls section.

"Okay Ally, which do you want?" Cat asked. It was hard for me to choose because I wanted something that didn't cost a lot but the only one I wanted cost 100$. It was a pretty pink doll house with all sort of dolls like Bratz, Moxie Teen, Barbie, Monster High, bratzalia, Barbie princess and even bald dolls that had wigs. **(I am not sure if this is real toy but just go with it.)**

"AHH! YOU HAVE TO GET THAT ONE!" Cat said jumping up and doing the splits and pointing at the one I wanted.

"But it is too much." I said.

"Who cares I borrowed some of Sams money now let's get that one." Cat said. Then she grabbed it and grabbed my arm and ran out of the store.

BEEEEEEP! Went an alarm! Cat had forgotten to pay!

"Sorry here's your money keep the change bye!" Cat said throwing behind her and running with me to the bike. I saw the security guards give her a crazy look, but shrugged when they saw how much money she had given her. "Get in there." Cat said shoving the toy into her little basket on her bike. She huffed and puffed sounding like the great bad wolf.

"I can hold it." I offered.

"Okay you hold it." Then she shoved the toy in my arms and I held it the whole ride home.

**Well did you like it. Sorry I am not good at Cats character. Anyways tell me if you liked it. Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi…I am back with this story. My other ones I having a tough time with. Sorry I was gone so long I was busy and I was sick for a while. So yeah…here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Austin Pov**

I was sitting on the couch watching old reruns of Icarly.

"That was you?!" I asked watching Sam feed baby spencer.

"Yeah…I missed them." Sam said.

"Why did you leave?"

"Carly had to leave to go to Italy with her dad."

"Oh…well you know how you think I had a crush on Ally because I was mean to her, do you have a crush on Freddie?"

"It is complicated…"

"Ohhh."

"WERE BACK!" Cat yelled while Ally walked through the door with a huge toy. I think the toy was bigger than her.

"Whoa Cat how much did that cost?" Sam said.

"It doesn't matter! We're keeping it!" Cat said grabbing the toy and running with Ally to her room. I followed them to see cat ripping the toy open on her side of her room.

"Can I help?"

"No because you may murder it and then hide it under you bed like a crazy person!" Cat said.

"Yeah!" Ally said giving me a death glare. It hurt me to see her so mad at me.

"Whatever." I said and started leaving.

"Wait, Austin if you want to help you can." Ally said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah after all I wouldn't be getting this toy if it wasn't for you murdering my doll."

"So you're saying I should kill more dolls." I said.

"No please don't ever do that again!" Ally said.

"Okay, but no promises." I said. Then I saw Ally smile at me and roll her eyes.

"Great you made up! Now help me build this thing." Cat said.

After an hour of putting together pieces and getting Sam's help with the mechanical stuff we were done and it looked… horrible.

"It is beautiful." Ally said.

"Ally it has no roof and the bed room stuff is in the kitchen." I said.

"Hey you guys done- whoa, what is that and where is cat?" Sam said walking in the room.

"We know it needs lots of work and cats passed out on her bed halfway through building." I said.

"No kidding it looks like one of my old teacher, Mrs. Briggs." Sam said.

"Your teacher looked like a house?" Ally asked.

"Nah she was just crazy and demented and that house looks crazy and demented."

"Oh. Well can you help us make it look undemented?" Ally asked.

"Yeah sure kido." Sam said. Then she got on her knees and started fixing the house.

**No Ones Pov.**

When Sam was done the doll house looked like a haunted house. The walls in the house were black and Sam had made everything turn creepy.

"I love it!" Austin said looking at it.

"Um it is okay…" Ally said not wanting to hurt Sam's feelings. At least the house wasn't demented anymore Ally thought.

"Good because mama going to eat some fried chicken." Sam said walking out the door.

"You don't like it do you." Austin asked.

"No I like it…"

"Okay you want to play in it."

"No I am going to wait until the black paint dries." Ally said picking up her dolls and siting in the corner of Cat side of the room.

"Okay, can I play with you?"

"Okay but you promise you're not going to break my new dolls." Ally said.

"Fine." Austin said sitting down next to Ally. Then they played out every fairytale they knew except every time Austin had to kiss a princess he would either do something disgusting like fart or push the princess away. Ally at first thought it was funny, but then she started getting annoyed that Austin wouldn't kiss the princess and they would end up living unhappily ever after.

"Austin this is my last time playing with you if you don't kiss one of the princess!" Ally said.

"Fine I will kiss Cinderella!" Austin said. Then they played Cinderella and when it was time for Austin to kiss Cinderella he did. Ally cheered while Austin made a face of disgust.

"Hey Austin and Ally what- Agh! Why is the doll house black?" Cat yelled waking up.

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to wake you up and the doll house is black because Sam painted it that color." Ally said.

"What?! This isn't supposed to be a haunted house!" Cat yelled walking out into the hallway. Austin and Ally got up and followed her.

"Sam, why would you paint it black? It isn't Halloween!" Cat said.

"Chill will ya I am trying to watch Drake and Josh." Sam said.

"This is not time to be watching Drake and Josh when a crisis is happening."

"Me painting the doll house black is a crisis?"

"Yes in the dolls world! Those poor dolls walking into a creepy haunted house in there pretty clothing!"

"Oh calm down the paint is washable."

"Good now I am going to get something for the kids from inside out burger and I am not getting you anything!"

"Fine don't get me anything I don't care."

"Fine, I will get you something now what would you like?"

"A large burger and fries."

"Okay I hope you don't enjoy it!" Cat said.

"I won't!" Sam said.

"Good!" Cat said slamming the door and leaving.

"Oh she so easy to trick." Sam said lying down on the couch.

Ally and Austin decide to go back to the room and play some more. After twenty minutes of playing Austin and Ally heard the phone ring. They went in kitchen to see Sam on the phone.

"Yeah…okay…really you will pay us 200 dollars a day…Austin mom too…okay…bye." Sam said.

"Well looks like you guys are spending the summer here." Sam said.

"Really, cool." Austin and Ally say.


End file.
